Talk:Spades Slick
Ignore the millions of edits The goddamn wiki was guessing that when I said #redirect that I meant a list. Fucker. Fruckert 09:23, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Merge Scurrilous Straggler this needs to be merged with spade's topic. AH confirmed that the SS is SS (hell, the acronym is the same). prehaps leave this as a redirect to the new part added in spade's page? Kizzy 14:00, January 30, 2010 (UTC) It would be good to redirect this to the history portion of Spade Slick's page. I don't know how but, it needs doing.DukeLions 20:50, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Just some speculation What if the following happens: Jack Noir becomes the Scurrilous Straggler on one of the planets in the Incipisphere, and creates his city and becomes Spades Slick, thus causing a lot of weird plot shit and making us merge pages?NotAnonymous 02:57, February 2, 2010 (UTC) We would have to merge pages. Thats really all there is to say on the matter.DukeLions 04:32, February 2, 2010 (UTC) What if past or future Spades Slick becomes the Scurrilous Straggler, and the other goes on to be Jack Noir? Sign your name please. We already know that PSS becomes FSS.NotAnonymous 18:12, February 2, 2010 (UTC) It is almost certain that the Scurrilous Straggler MADE THIS TOWN and then became Spades Slick. However, when Jack Noir is introduced, he has no idea who Spades Slick is (when the player refers to him as such). This means one of three things: either they are different people (probably not), Noir is playing dumb about his past (unlikely; he'd be more likely to get angry about it than play dumb), or Noir has yet to become Spades Slick. This would follow in parallel with the stories of the Peregrine Mendicant and Aimless Renegade, as they start off servants of their respective kingdoms and then become wanderers wrapped in rags. Also, it is likely that the minion resembling Hearts Boxcars is exactly that, and that Noir meets up with him later. Of course, this all implies time travel or very long-lived agents.Croove55 20:13, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Or Jack Noir has lost his memory, and therefore can't recall ever being Spades Slick. Kool Cat 01:34, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Because of recent information stating that the exiles where ex agents, it is most likely that Jack Noir became the Scurrilous Straggler and then became Spades Slick. This would also explain why Jack and the Scurrilous Straggler don't have stitches on their eye, assuming they are the same person. Kool Cat 00:31, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Interestingly, however, the Glorious Monarch has the scar over his/her eye. My hypothesis here is that Snowman is GM, and that she somehow healed her scar and payed Slick back in kind. Croove55 00:35, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Jack Noir image Pigbuster said: "None of the exiles' infobox galleries have a tab for a non-exile form (e.g. WV doesn't have the Warweary Villein). Spades Slick, as an exile, should follow that rule." I don't think these sets of pages follow the same rules. Spades and Jack's pages cover two different characters - the Archagent from the kids' session, and the Archagent from the trolls' session. The WV pages cover the same character, from two different points in time. Considering that the Spades Slick biography starts back when he was still calling himself Jack Noir, I think that his page should include the image of what he looked like at that point in time. McAllisterFawkes 17:06, September 5, 2010 (UTC) MORE Speculation Well, fisrt I'd like to make sure of how I see things, since I don't re-read MSPA much, neither do I search the wiki much. If I'm completely wrong and nothing of this makes sense, please disregard this comment. Anyways, the facts as I think they are: Spades Slick is an archagent from the trolls' session and Jack is from the kids'. They are completely 'unrelated'. I know some people may have already mentioned it before, but have you guys noticed how coincidental it is that SS has the same 'scars' that Jack has? I mean, because of the prototyping, he (Jack) lost one eye and one arm. Snowman pierced SS' eye and tore off his arm, a connection perhaps? Maybe you guys know more than me and already figured this out. Would it be worthy of mentioning in the article? 03:53, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Walk-Stab-Walk (R&E)? The info for Walk-Stab-Walk (R&E) shows a picture for Jack Noir (pre-Spades Slick). Should this song be added as one of his themes?Saiknohx 09:33, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Possible Fridge Brilliance? So, I was reading the Wikipedia page titled "Standard 52-card deck" and I stumbled upon this: "One-eyed Royals - The Jack of Spades and Jack of Hearts (often called the "one-eyed jacks") and the King of Diamonds are drawn in profile; therefore, these cards are commonly referred to as "one-eyed". The rest of the courts are shown in full face." ~Wikipedia by me to point out what's actually important to my point here. I'm thinking that this might be a bit of a pun or visual cue that Hussie has cleverly cooked up in Slick's design (or a hilarious coincidence), as he used to be Jack Noir -- after realizing this, I looked on the main and talk pages for both Spades and Jack on this wikia, and I saw no mention of it. So I thought I might mention it as something that could go under trivia or notes or whatever, if anyone agrees with me that there could possibly be a connection here. ~that person without a wikia account who requested the table for Sprite typing quirks on the typing quirks page First appearence? Can I ask what his and the rest of the Midnight Crew's first appearance(s) was? That should be something people should know 20:55, May 17, 2017 (UTC)